People at various times carry a virtually unlimited number of articles with them. These articles are often carried in pouches or purses attached to straps suspended over the shoulders of persons carrying them, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,961 by Soukeras or U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,328 by Sperling.
These purses or pockets were not designed so that a number of differently shaped articles could be carried at the same time and in easily accessible seperate pockets. However there is a need for such a device in certain circumstances.
For example, a physician visiting a patient might find it helpful to carry various medicines in special pockets attached to his body where the pockets are sized to snugly receive the containers holding the medicine. This would be of value if the physician were traveling by air because the medicine would be insulated from aircraft vibration by the resilience of the body of the physician. Since doctors visit a variety of patients, who require different medicines, it would be useful if pockets, each shaped to hold a container of medicine having a similar size could be removably attached to the body of the physician. In this way, if the patient was at a place which required substantial activity to be reached, the containers of medicine, snugly held in pockets mounted on the support and attached by the harness to the body of the physician, would be prevented from falling out of the pockets and becoming lost. Another advantage in having the pockets sized to snugly hold the containers of medicine would be in a situation where the physician had to administer medicine in the dark as during a power failure. In this situation the physician could identify the medicine in the container by feel of the pocket and there would be no chance that he could administer the wrong medicine or put the medicine back in the wrong pocket.
In addition, a person climbing a tall antenna or telephone pole, might wish to have a drink while he is using both hands for climbing, would find it convenient to be able to drink something without removing his hands. Or the person might wish to have something to eat or smoke while he is up the antenna or pole, and could find it awkward to have to fumble around in his pockets to search for a sandwich or find a package of cigarettes and a lighter. In that situation, the person might find it useful to have a carrier and harness which has seperate pockets or receptacles properly sized and conveniently positioned to provide access to what he needs.
What is needed, therefore, and comprises an important object of this invention is to provide universal support and harness adapted to removably hold various pockets, each sized to hold a similarly sized container or object.